


Motel Fun

by Howl_At_The_Moon



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, bottom!cougar, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howl_At_The_Moon/pseuds/Howl_At_The_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Cougar have some sexy time in a motel room they're staying in while waiting for a new lead on Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please don't hate me if it's awful.

Cougar’s sitting on the bed cleaning his rifle, the pieces laid across his lap and the bed next to him. Jensen is sitting on the other bed in the crappy motel they’ve holed up in, tapping away at his laptop, what the other man is actually doing has escaped the man’s thoughts. A clattering makes Jensen look up from the glowing screen, he puts the machine aside and rises, looming over the distracted man. Jensen takes the older man’s chin in his hand “are you okay Cougar?”, the sniper leans into his hand and the younger man sighs, “you have to tell me before you get this bad Cougs, how am I supposed to take care of you if you don’t tell me what you need?”, silence is the reply Jensen receives.

The dyed blonde removes Cougars hat from his head and places it on the nightstand, then runs his fingers gently through the dark locks. “Carlos” the sniper shivers, “I want you to take off all your clothes then lay on your stomach on the bed, can you do that for me?” Jensen turns and walks over to his bag lying on the floor and rummages through one of the side pockets for a moment, then stands holding the bottle of lube, and returns to his lover. Cougar is laying on the bed, his rifle and clothes all laying on the floor next to the nightstand. Jensen chuckles when he notices that Cougar has placed all the pieces of his rifle on top of his shirt. 

The dark haired man turns his head towards the sound, his arms folded under his chin, “hey Carlos” Jensen removes his clothes and straddles the other man’s hips, seating himself on Cougar’s ass. He runs his hands down Cougar’s tanned sides, feeling him shiver below him, he leans down and kisses up Cougar’s shoulder, nips at his earlobe, “I’m gonna get you nice and relaxed Cougs, then I’m gonna fuck you, how’s that sound?” the sniper bucks his hips up into the tech’s a quiet whine leaving his throat. “You like that idea then?” a rapid nod follows and Jensen grins a filthy smile “come on Cougs, gotta use your words darlin’, you know that” he grinds his hard cock into Cougar’s ass. He gasps “sí, Jake, please.” “mmh, much better love”, Jensen works his way down Cougar’s body and in between his knees, forcing his legs apart. Jensen palms Cougar’s ass, spreading him open. 

Cougar gasps and jerks when Jensen’s tongue laves a wet trail from his balls to his tailbone, then back again. He presses his face into the thin motel pillow and pushes his hips back slightly, he gasps as the tech’s tongue flickers, alternating between long, slow licks, and teasing little flickers and jabs. Needy whines fill the air and Cougar realises it’s him making the noise, he’s shamelessly bucking back into Jensen’s mouth, and moans when Jensen pins his hips to the mattress. A moan escapes his throat when the tech works his tongue into his ass. “Dios! Jake fuck me already damn it!” the sniper moans. Jensen smiles, and the sniper moans again because he can feel Jensen’s smirk against his ass and he realises he’s wrapped his hands around the metal bars of the headboard when the tech’s stubble scrapes against his balls. 

“C’mon Jake, just fuck me, please Jake” how the fuck had the tech reduced him, a cool, calm, collected sniper, to a whining, needy mess? He attempts to roll his hips back into Jensen’s mouth, but the tech still had his hips pinned to the mattress. “Who knew that all it took was a tongue in your ass to make you spill all your secrets Carlos?” Jensen’s laugh is dirty and full of promise, Cougar shudders and moans high in his throat. Finally the tongue assaulting his ass lets up and large hands lift him, stuffing a pillow under his hips, Jensen leans down and whispers in the sniper’s ear “no coming till I say so, okay Carlos?” Cougar squeezes his eyes shut and keeps quiet, and receives a slap on the ass for his efforts “okay Carlos?” Jensen reiterates, “sí, fuck, sí.”

Cougar groaned long and low as Jensen pushed a slick finger into him slowly. “Y’know, it’s always the quiet ones that tend to be loudest in the sack” the younger man’s voice is laced with promise and Cougar whimpers at the thought. Another finger is pushed in next to the first, scissoring to loosen the tight muscle of Cougars ass, Jensen’s mouth returning to suck his balls into his hot mouth, “fuck, Jake, please, dios, please” the neighbours were probably getting an earful but Cougar couldn’t bring himself to care. Suddenly the fingers are gone and Cougar whines at the loss. Then there’s a blunt, slick pressure at his entrance and Cougar gasps and grinds back, eager for the tech’s cock to be inside him.

Jensen steadily presses inside and Cougar’s breathing becomes hoarse, quiet pants. When Jensen begins to thrust he isn’t gentle, and as his thrusts become more intense he hits Cougar’s prostate making him cry out. “Found it then have I?” Jensen asks, he continues ploughing into the sniper’s ass, nailing his prostate with each thrust, and soon the other man is writhing and moaning as well as he can with the tech’s hands still on his hips. “You gonna beg for me baby? Beg to come?” Jensen pants into his ear, this set’s Cougar off, moaning long and loud, begging for Jensen to fuck him harder, faster, wailing when Jensen complies. “That’s it baby, so good for me aren’t you? Always so good Carlos” Jensen grinds out. 

He wraps and arms around Cougar’s chest, bringing him up into a kneeling position and wrapping a hand around his cock, “come for me Carlos” and Cougar’s coming with a scream, clenching down hard on Jensen’s cock still inside him. “Oh, fuck” Jensen gasps as he comes deep inside Cougar’s ass. Fucking him through the aftershocks of both their orgasms, then gingerly pulling his cock from Cougar’s abused hole. He guides Cougar to lie down on the bed, then makes his way over to the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth to clean the come from Cougar’s stomach and ass, giving him a quick kiss before throwing the cloth back into the bathroom sink and lying on the bed to wrap himself around his lover. 

A knock on the door disturbs them from their nap, a quick check of the time tells them it’s only been an hour. Jensen stands, pulling on his boxers and dragging the sheets over Cougar’s hips in a semblance of modesty. Clay is standing outside looking disgruntled, “pack your shit, we’re leaving in half an hour. And please, when we get to the safe house, keep it down alright?” Clay turns on his heel and makes his way back over to where Roque is waiting for him, neither of the room’s occupants missed how Clay’s cheeks had turned slightly red. Jensen planned on bringing up Clay’s and Roque’s sex life the next time Clay complained about his and Cougar’s. 


End file.
